Harry Potter: King of games 2
by thewhitewolf1412
Summary: Second chapter in Harry's adventures. He's off once again, searching the world for demon shadows. With his fourth-wall breaking Kuriboh and a deck filled with awesome cards he plans to take the world by storm. Don't own YU-GI-OH or Harry Potter.


An annoyed sigh left the hooded figure as they fumbled with the crumpled map. "We're lost again, aren't we?" "We are not! We're just, taking a detour." A single purple eye was raised at the answer.

"You have no idea where we're going, do you?"

"Shut up Kuriboh! If you're gonna be a hard ass on me the lest you could do is help." The floating mass of fur merely giggled into his paws.

"I think not, it's funnier to watch you struggle around like a fish on land." The teen scowled at the ka monster.

"I wished you weren't able to talk."

"Now where would the fun be if the author did that? It's funnier if I talked then chirp like my counterpart in Courage." Harry whacked the monster over the head.

"Ow!"

"What did I tell you about breaking the fourth wall?"

"To keep doing it until it's a pile of rubble?"

"No! To stop doing it." Kuriboh merely waved a paw, unconcerned with the matter.

"Well whatever, how bout you put those cards of yours to good use." He gave him a long look before reaching into his holster and pulled out a hand full of cards. "Let's see, I summon both Silver Fang and Plague Wolf in attack mode." Two beasts appeared before him.

One appeared to be like a normal wolf, while the other seemed to be something from a horror movie.

It's jaw was hanging by thin strips of flesh, rotting fur and told covered its skinny body. The beast seemed happy to see him, wagging what was left of his tail.

Harry didn't seem to mind the state the wolf was in, giving the beast a scratch behind a decayed ear. "Can you two help us? We're a bit lost you see." The two wolves shared a look between them before they nodded.

Harry sighed in relief. "Good, I'm tired of seeing the same trees over and over again."

"How did it all come to this? Me, playing a children's card game with a ball of fur who can't even hold a single card."

"Ah shut up, I'm trying." The duo had finally left the forest with the help of Silver Fang and Plague Wolf.

They had found the nearest town and decided to rent a room for the night. Currently the two were battling against one another with one of Harry's spare decks. Loser does whatever the winner wants.

"Alright how's this? I summon Enraged Battle Ox to the field in attack mode." He set down a card with a large anthro-like ox creature painted on.

"Now attack his face down card!" The attack hit, but nothing happened. "What the hell? Why aren't your life points gone yet?" Harry clicked his tongue as he flipped over his card.

"You attacked my Phantom-Beast Wild Horn, which has the same number of attack points as your Enraged Battle Ox, both monsters are destroyed." The cards were added to the graveyard. Kuriboh cursed as he tried to think of a strategy.

"If you're done, I'd like to make my move." He grumbled before ending his turn. Harry drew a card. A wicked grin spread over his face. "Your defeat is coming Kuriboh, I'm gonna make you regret eating the last of the ice-cream." He set his card.

"I play Monster reborn, it brings back one monster from my graveyard, and I'm thinking of bringing back my lord D you sent there a few turn ago." A horned capped figure appeared before them.

"Next I play The Flute of Summoning Dragon, it lets me summon any two dragons from my hand and I pick." Kuriboh gulped as he looked at the two cards.

"I summon Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon and Stardust Dragon to my field in attack mode." The two powerful looking dragons radiated power as they sat innocently on the table. Kuriboh scowled. "You just happen to have those cards in your hand?"

"Luck of the draw." "Luck my ass, you've got someone up there looking out for you."

"Yeah, and they really want to see you lose so, Galaxy Eyes attack his Battle Ox." The card was sent to the graveyard. "Now Stardust, attack Kuriboh's life points directly." The calculator buzzed as his life points hit zero.

He cursed loudly, throwing his cards on the table. "No fair! I almost had you." Harry smiled as he collected his cards. He wasn't able to bring them to life like usual, having spent the entire day using his energy to keep Plague Wolf and Silver Fang out for so long.

Once the cards were safely tucked away he gave the pouting monster a sigh. "Alright quit pouting, as the winner I'll take you out to eat." That seemed to perk Kuriboh up, the little guy bouncing around.

Knowing he'll regret this in the morning the two headed downstairs to the dinner where Kuriboh proceeded to make several people's heads turn they watched plate after plate get cleaned off.

Harry ignored them all, instead focusing on his own meal. Once full the two headed off to their room to sleep the day away and get ready for their next destination.


End file.
